All Because Of That Stupid Pie
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: Scorpius accidentally knocks down food on Lily. The youngest Potter never goes home without vengeance.


Thanks and dedicated to MissDynamiteMaster.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

All Because Of That Stupid Pie

I was walking towards the Gryffindor tables and saw that I was the only one headed there.

_It was a Saturday after all._

I was an early bird, as usual. I looked around and saw the sparse scattering of the people in the Great Hall.

_A few Ravenclaws, a handful of Hufflepuffs and one or two Slytherins._

I sat down at my customary seat and placed my leather satchel on the bench beside me. Opening the satchel, I got the Muggle book that Aunt Hermione had suggested for me to read, Pride and Prejudice. I read books, but unlike Rose, I don't have my nose shoved in literature every minute of the day. I lost track of time and was too engrossed in my book to notice people already surrounding me.

"Hey Lil!" Albus shouted unexpectedly.

I jumped in my seat and accidentally flung my arm at my back, hitting Albus in the face.

"Ruddy hell! What was that for?"

I turned around, plastering a mocking sympathetic grin on my face. I scrutinized him and saw that his hand was holding his nose.

"Ever heard of karma?"

He scoffed and sat beside me, muttering expletives under his breath. I noticed that Fred was on my other side and Scorpius was across were I was seated. Scorpius was reaching for the sauce that I refused to pass to him. Due to Albus and my inherited stubbornness, I took the advantage of seeing him suffer. For I was no clairvoyant, I didn't see the impending disaster to happen. His hand unintentionally hit the bowl causing it to fall on my jeans.

"Merlin!"

I looked up to see him looking sympathetic, but saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.

_Oh no, you don't. Lily Luna Potter does not go home without retaliation._

I grabbed the nearest piece of food I could get and threw it at him. It took him by surprise and it hit him straight in the face. I realized what I had thrown was mashed potato from Albus' plate since I heard his protestations. I had a triumphant smile on my face but didn't notice the piece of chicken coming towards me. I dodged it and stuck my tongue at him.

"Dimwit. You missed me."

After a few throws of wasted grub at each other, Professor McGonagall noticed our behavior.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter! What kind of trickery is that? Throwing food at each other like a bunch of uncivilized monkeys!"

The whole Great Hall laughed at the prospect of it.

"You shall report to my office this instance for your inexcusable behavior!"

There was a great chorus of a gasp throughout the students. I hastily grabbed an extra lemon pie just in case. We both stood up and walked, following the Headmistress. As she was far enough before us, I hissed,

"This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault? You started it!"

"If it wasn't for your clumsiness, you wouldn't have smacked it down!"

"Excuse me, Miss Helpful. You wouldn't pass it to me!"

Realizing that I was fighting in a losing battle, I decided to put my plan into action. I abruptly stopped walking and he quickly noticed of it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're going to get us more trouble that we already are!"

"Language, Mr. Malfoy."

"I don't give a shit about in now, Lily. Come on!"

"Come here."

"What?"

"_Come _here."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"What if I don't?"

"Fine. I won't budge."

He grumbled and reluctantly stepped forward towards my direction.

"Now what?"

I immediately threw the lemon pie onto his face taking him aback. I ran through the corridor, my laughs encroaching on the silence.

"You're not getting away from this, Lily Luna Potter!"

I heard his hurried footsteps and I ran faster. Too late for I notice, I felt his arm hook through my waist, holding me captive. His erratic breathing and heartbeat in sync with mine was all I heard for the next few minutes. I twisted in his arms and saw that he still had trails of the lemon pie on his face. Mesmerized by the depth of his eyes, I subconsciously wiped the remains of the offending food. He slowly leaned closer to my face and his lips tentatively touched mine. It was slow but satisfying kiss. I pulled away and tasted lemons on my tongue. My face felt gooey, as the remnants of the pie had been transferred to my own visage.

"This is disgusting," I said wiping off the residue of the pie.

"You placed in on yourself, you know," he said grinning.

He tried to lean in for another smooch, but I stopped him.

"Professor McGonagall must be looking for us now! There's more time for that later!"

"Later, eh?"

"Yes, Scorpius. Now, come on!"

I conjured a white handkerchief and with a quick flick of my wand, I made it semi-damp. I wiped my face first and gave it to him. We then walked briskly as to catch up with McGonagall. If I were thinking of how she would reprimand us, Scorpius was thinking about the subsequent tryst.

_Boys._

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think?


End file.
